1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an audio outputting apparatus, control method thereof and audio outputting system, and more particularly, to an audio outputting apparatus that outputs multi channel audio in an interlocked manner with at least one other audio outputting apparatus, a control method and audio outputting system thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in order to configure multi channels through a plurality of audio outputting apparatuses having different audio characteristics and output audio, the user himself/herself has to set an audio output value for each of the audio outputting apparatuses considering the audio characteristics of the audio outputting apparatuses.
If the user sets each audio outputting apparatus to multi channels without recognizing the audio characteristics of each audio outputting apparatus, an audio outputting apparatus having audio characteristics not suitable to the characteristics of each channel may be set to the channel.
That is, a conventional audio outputting apparatus is not capable of modifying the audio characteristics adaptively considering the audio characteristics of another audio outputting apparatus having different audio characteristics. Therefore, a conventional audio outputting apparatus cannot automatically configure multi channels through an interlocked operation with another audio outputting apparatus having audio characteristics different from the audio outputting apparatus and output multi channel audio.